<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by Dragonaddict04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835001">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04'>Dragonaddict04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 a.m. whump one shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not even sure if this counts as whump, Oikawa’s mean serve, Random &amp; Short, here we go again, im back at it with the late night fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yayyyy more bad summaries TuT) </p>
<p>Slight AU where Kurasuno and Aoba Josai have a training camp together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 a.m. whump one shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OYA OYA OYA my friends. I’m back!!! And not sleeping again. Yay. So I decided to turn my horrible sleeping schedule into you’re entertainment. Ya welcome.<br/>This is my first Haikyuu!! Fic so be gentle. Come to think of it it’s also the first non mha fix in this series lol. How y’all like it anyway!! Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karasuno and Aoba Josai were at a summer training camp together and in the middle of a match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Oikawa’s turn to serve and everyone was on edge. Suga could see Nishinoya preparing to receive Oikawa’s brutal serve. He could see the glimmer in Hinata’s eyes as he amped himself up. The steady and determined gaze of Kageyama. Everyone was ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just try and get past us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga thought. He readied himself for the toss up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa sent the ball whizzing through the air, although it was moving incredibly fast, it was as if time slowed to a crawl. The ball was not headed towards Nishinoya, and he wouldn’t be able to reach it. Suga knew he could get to it, he had to, but he didn’t know how to receive one of Oikawa’s serves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter, he was going for it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as he stepped in its path, he slipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his stomach drop as he landed on one knee. He was too low, and in the path of the ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time left to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ball collided with Suga’s face, the force of it sent him sprawling backwards. The last thing he heard was the distant cries of people shouting his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;~•~&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi saw it all happen, he turned to see Suga step two other balls pathway to intercept it, but slip, landing on one knee as the ball smashed into his face. Suga sprawled across the gym floor and didn’t get back up, the sound of the ball bouncing away was the only noise for a shocked moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suga!” All of Karasuno shouted, even Tsukkishima’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi was by Suga’s side in an instant, shaking his shoulder. “Suga, Suga can you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suga groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. “Dai—“ at first Daichi thought Suga was telling him to ‘die’ before Suga was able to finish slowly, “—Chi…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s me buddy. Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?” Suga’s eyes focused on Daichi’s three fingers, “uh— six-ish…?” Suga slurred, “that’s no… good… Daichi, why do you have six? You should get those looked at….” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi wasn’t sure whether to laugh or fret over the statement of they’re gray haired setter. He decided on the latter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m taking him to the infirmary.” He told the rest of Karasuno, then turned back to Suga, “do you think you can stand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Pfft, yeah…?” He sounded weird. </span><em><span>Concussion probably…</span></em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suga got to his feet slowly, with Daichi’s help, but as soon as he was up right the world slanted and Suga’s knees gave out. Daichi didn’t see it coming and almost fell over with Suga in hand, but someone was suddenly there, holding Suga’s out her arm and keeping him up right. Daichi looked to see Oikawa. The notoriously snotty and overzealous captain of Aoba Josai, was helping Suga. Saving his shock for later, Daichi gave the captain a slight nod and together they walked Suga to the infirmary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;~•~&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi and Oikawa sat in silence as Suga rested on the infirmary bed. Still wasn’t totally awkward, but Daichi barely knew Oikawa so it was a little weird to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Oikawa broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah?” Daichi looked up from Suga.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry about this.” Oikawa looked genuinely apologetic. Which was something Daichi had never seen and honestly thought was an impossibility for someone like Oikawa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault though.” Daichi told him. “These things happen all the time, sadly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded and seemed to regain most of his composure after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long after, Suga woke up. He was groggy, but otherwise fine. He had to sit out of games for the rest of the day, but he didn’t mind. Later, before heading to bed. Oikawa apologized to Suga, but Suga’s response was much like Daichi’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, really” Suga reassured Oikawa, “I’m fine, so no harm no foul!” He smiled, then patted Oikawa on the shoulder. “That’s quite the serve you got there, you should never be ashamed of it. M’kay?” Without waiting for Oikawa to respond, Suga left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa stood stunned at Suga’s parting words. Because it was like the Kurasuno setter knew exactly what Oikawa was thinking. He’d thought about it all day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If my serves weren’t as hard, I might not have hurt anyone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That thought had plagued him all afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, he felt better than ever. He felt his pride start to well up again. Making him more than ready to take on the next day at full force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Sugawara Koushi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>